Formas de tortura
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Regalo del Amigo Invisible para Lunitadiciembre.
1. Por diversión

Los personajes y el universo en que se desarrolla esta historia son propiedad intelectual de** J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**FORMAS DE TORTURA**

Dedicado a **Lunitadiciembre**, con todo mi cariño. Además, en los últimos días he tenido el lujazo de conocerte un poquito más, así que me hace especial ilusión regalarte este fic, también en señal de agradecimiento por tu apoyo en el AI secreto ;). Espero que disfrutes tu regalo de reyes. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!_**  
**_

* * *

**I.**

**Por diversión**

La mañana era heladora, húmeda y sombría. El cielo estaba totalmente sepultado por las nubes; había llovido la noche anterior y la hierba estaba embarrada. Unas botas viejas chapotearon en el lodo bajo los árboles...

—_Linda, bonita, preciosa culebrita, ven con Morfin, ven con él. Sí, ven con Morfin... preciosa culebrita... Serpiente bonita... ven con él._

El reptil paladeaba el aire con su lengua viperina mientras se deslizaba sinuosa y lentamente desde los arbustos, atrapado en aquella melodía sibilante de notas agudas. A tan solo dos centímetros escasos de los pies del propietario de la voz misteriosa, el cuchillo cayó sobre su cabeza y el filo la partió en dos de manera bestial. Un amago de risa enfermiza vibró en la garganta de Morfin, como siempre que sentía aquel regocijo malsano que le producía la sola idea de matar.

Tomó el cuerpo escamoso de la víbora entre sus manos y lo hizo pasar entre sus dedos para impregnarse del hedor de la sangre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sus hombros se convulsionaron en el momento en que se le escapó una risita maliciosa y siseante entre los dientes incisivos. Jadeó y en torno a su boca se formó una pequeña nube de bao cuando, bajo aquella mata de pelo enmarañado, largo y sucio, en que se confundían los colores de la tierra y el musgo, sus diminutos ojos negros brillaron de emoción al concebir un plan pérfido y astuto. Así pues, volvió a entrar en casa, no con ánimo de refugiarse del frío del invierno, sino conforme al artificio de sus propósitos. Husmeó el minúsculo recibidor para captar la esencia que más le desagradaba de su casa y, contra todo pronóstico, a sus labios afloró una sonrisa insidiosa. Fue a la cocina, con el cuchillo en una mano y la serpiente en la otra y la vio mirando por la ventana, sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia. _Maldita traidora. _Se acercó a ella desde atrás, sin apenas hacer ruido y con expresión taimada, le colocó la sierpe muerta en la garganta.

Merope se estremeció de asco al notar el contacto de la sangre y las escamas contra la piel, pero no se atrevió a moverse un ápice, muda de terror ante la mera sombra de su hermano acechándola.

—¿Qué miras, puta asquerosa? ¿A él otra vez? —susurró en su oído.

Morfin la abrazó desde atrás de forma brusca y, divertido, paseó la barbilla por el cuello de Merope. El cuchillo se lo colocó en el vientre y ella se mordió un labio, pero no contestó a la provocación.

—Ese sucio_ muggle_ —Morfin se rió—. Mugriento _muggle_. ¿Te parece guapo, Merope? ¿Te parece... atractivo?

Merope se contrajo en un espasmo involuntario y él soltó la serpiente sobre la clavícula de su hermana para, primero, tirar hacia atrás de la fina cadena de plata que rodeaba su cuello hasta comenzar a ahogarla. Ella boqueó. Instantáneamente, Merope se llevó las manos al guardapelo que colgaba de la cadena e intentó quitárselo, casi sin aire. Él no se lo permitió, soltó la cadena y le tiró entonces con fuerza del pelo oscuro y grasiento. Merope gritó.

—¡Contesta! —Morfin volvió a tirar, con saña y la serpiente cayó al suelo—. ¡Contesta, zorra, contesta!

Merope hizo un puchero y asintió con la cabeza; los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas. Morfin torció la nariz para expresar su desagrado.

—Algo tendremos que hacer para que veas lo mugriento que es. ¿No te parece, malasangre?

En un acto reflejo inevitable, ella sacudió la cabeza, pero eso solo satisfizo más a Morfin. Se desprendió de ella de un empujón, con tal fuerza que ella trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Merope se encogió sobre sí misma y sin apartar la vista de su hermano, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, empezó a recular, arrastrándose hacia atrás, asustada. Él no le dedicó ni un minuto más de atención, recogió la serpiente del suelo y salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas con un solo pensamiento en mente. Antes de abandonar la propiedad de los Gaunt, clavó la víbora en la puerta con el cuchillo, consciente de que con el solo ruido al crujir la madera, torturaría aunque fuera un poquito más a aquella squib inútil.

* * *

Tom se despertó sobresaltado.

Estaba sudando a raudales y su respiración era entrecortada... Había tenido un mal sueño del que ya no podía acordarse. «Solo eso, un mal sueño»,se dijo mentalmente mientras retiraba el edredón hacia un lado y sacaba las piernas de la cama para enfundar sus pies en una desgastadas zapatillas de felpa.

La habitación estaba en penumbra porque aún era temprano; ni siquiera había salido el sol. Las cortinas, seguían corridas; sin embargo, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, así que entraba una corriente de aire bastante desagradable y podía escucharse el ulular de un maldito búho que, probablemente, hubiera perturbado su descanso. Con todo, como no recordaba haber dejado las compuertas abiertas, supuso que habría sido un despiste de alguna de las doncellas y se dijo para sí lo que había escuchado decir a sus padres tantas veces: «Desgraciadamente, el servicio en Inglaterra ya no es lo que era».

Tom se restregó los ojos y se masajeó la cara antes de terminar de incorporarse del todo, con los hombros y la espalda todavía encogidos hacia delante. Entonces, tuvo la inquietante sensación de que alguien, a su espalda, lo observaba. Lentamente, giró el cuello por encima del hombro... No, no había nadie.

Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién iba a estar espiando a las cinco de la mañana en su alcoba privada? Nadie. Nadie en absoluto. Se levantó por fin y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla y, en el momento en que hubo deslizado el pestillo y dejaron de oírse los intermitentes lamentos de aquella siniestra ave nocturna, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral... La habitación no había quedado en silencio. A los oídos de Tom llegaba con perfecta claridad una respiración pesada y bucal; pudo percibir el inconfundible sonido de un rechinar de muelas en una boca pastosa y un gruñido gutural que le obligó a ponerse en guardia. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, pero no le sirvió de nada.

Ni siquiera vio al intruso porque este ni siquiera le dejó darse la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que no habría hecho porque de él se había apoderado un terror paralizante, vestigio de su última pesadilla. Antes de retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, le pareció sentir un mordisco en el tobillo. Después, un siseo que le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta de no ser porque parecía que era lo único que detenía el tormento antes del siguiente mordisco. Lo escuchó, por lo menos, diez veces más mientras sentía que algo ardiente recorría su cuerpo. Se extendía, se propagaba como un veneno, a velocidad vertiginosa. Jamás había experimentado nada parecido, pero la agonía era tal, que incluso llegó a desear la muerte, cosa que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza a Tom Riddle; se profesaba demasiada devoción como para haber concebido antes un mundo en que él no existiera. No obstante, durante el brevísimo lapso de tiempo en que aquel calvario cesaba, después del segundo mordisco, el tercero, el cuarto... la parte de su cerebro que siempre buscaba culpables para todas sus molestias, faltas o equivocaciones... exigía saber: «¿Quién?»

Y ese alguien, llegado el momento, le tomó del cuello y lo alzó para ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Tom se ahogaba entre aquella mano firme y sucia, y aún así, pudo verlo y reconocerlo: no era otro que aquel pobretón harapiento, el extraño hijo de Gaunt.

—_Obliviate_.

Tom perdió el conocimiento por tercera vez en lo que iba de noche y Morfin lo acostó en la cama de mala manera, esta vez sin taparle. Abrió la ventana con un hechizo que no le hizo falta pronunciar y con una sonrisa estúpida y complaciente y los ojos entrecerrados se fue a esconder de nuevo en el armario. En realidad, el maleficio había hecho efecto hacía más de una hora y aquel _muggle_ se llevaría una sorpresa al mirar su reflejo en el espejo al día siguiente, pero era demasiado divertido como para dejarlo ahí. Morfin clavó los ojos en el cuerpo maltrecho de Riddle y se relamió el labio inferior.

Otra vez.


	2. Por afecto

**II. **

**Por afecto**

Eileen se siente impotente tantas veces al día, que ha dejado de contar. Una vez estuvo a punto de hacer las maletas, coger al niño y, sencillamente, desaparecer. Habría sido tan fácil como eso. Sin embargo, no pudo, no fue capaz. Ahora... ni tan siquiera se lo plantea. Puede que sea esmirriada, puede que sea fea, pero no es ninguna estúpida. Sabe que si existiera una forma de volver al pasado para enmendar errores, no habría aunado el valor suficiente para alterar en modo alguno las decisiones que tomó en su día. Sabe que lo peor de todo es... que no se arrepiente de nada.

Poco después de graduarse en Hogwarts, comenzó a trabajar de dependiente en una tienda de cosméticos del Callejón Diagon. La carta de recomendación de su profesor de pociones no le había valido para conseguir el puesto que hubiera deseado en el laboratorio, pero necesitaba el dinero ahora que había decidido emanciparse y confiaba en ganar algo de experiencia laboral que podría ayudarla en el futuro para aspirar a otros trabajos más satisfactorios. Todo lo era su carrera y su formación porque por entonces había desestimado la posibilidad de conocer a _alguien_. Un _alguien_ que pensara que era la chica más bonita del mundo, le comprara flores y la sacara a cenar o a bailar. _Alguien_ a quien no le importara besarla debajo del muérdago en Navidad o que no tuviera inconveniente en susurrarle _tonterías_ al oído... No. Ya le había quedado muy claro que todo eso no le iba a pasar a ella: no daba la talla, no cumplía los requisitos estéticos indispensables. Así pues, trataba de no pensar en ello más de la cuenta y centrarse en su carrera profesional y sus objetivos a corto plazo, su día a día, sus amistades, su familia...

Los Prince vivían en las inmediaciones de _El Caldero Chorreante_ y a ella le gustaba caminar por las mañanas para aclararse las ideas, así que iba andando hasta al trabajo todos los días. En uno de esas mañanas en las que Eileen se levantaba con el pie izquierdo y nada salía como debía, iba pensando en las musarañas por la calle y fue a cruzar la carretera sin haber mirado primero. Craso error. Afortunadamente, una mano le tomó el hombro y le hizo retroceder a tiempo, con lo que se libró de ser atropellada por un coche que pasaba a más velocidad de la recomendable. Fuera fruto de la casualidad o de alguna confabulación del destino, un _muggle_, con su traje de chaqueta a rayas y su maletín, le había salvado la vida. Se llamaba Tobias Snape y, con intención de que se recuperara del susto, la invitó amablemente a un café.

Aún hoy, Eileen recuerda a la perfección el momento en que lo observó con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mientra se llevaba la taza a la boca, le había tiempo a fijarse en la nariz ganchuda que confería carácter al rostro simétrico de su salvador. Era un hombre bien parecido. Y tendría veinticinco años, como mucho.

—¿Se encuentra usted mejor?

—Sí. Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

—En serio, no tenía por qué...

—Claro que sí. Toda escusa es buena para compartir una bebida caliente con una mujer atractiva —Eileen sonrió, adulada, aunque sin creerse de todo el cumplido—. Por cierto, ¿cómo ha dicho que se llama?

—No se lo he dicho.

—¿Me va a dejar con la intriga?

—Perdón. No. Me llamo Eileen. Eileen Prince.

—Un placer, señorita Prince. Le dejo aquí mi tarjeta con mi teléfono —depositó un pedazo fino de cartón manuscrito sobre la mesa— por si algún día necesitara los servicios de un abogado. Me temo que tengo que irme ya o mi jefe me matará...

Tobias, el primer hombre que había sido caballeroso con ella en toda su vida, la dejó con el «Encantada» en los labios y salió de la cafetería con una sonrisa en la boca y hoyuelos en la mejillas. La probabilidad de volver a verlo era de una entre un millón. Sin embargo, quiso la suerte que se lo encontrara no una, sino diez veces durante dos semanas enteras. Se cruzaban por las mañanas, de camino a sus respectivos trabajos y él se quitaba el sombrero y ella levantaba la mano en señal de reconocimiento. Se sonreían al pasar. El undécimo día, él la detuvo y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

—Señorita Prince, últimamente, me parece que la veo muy a menudo.

—Sí, es verdad, qué curioso.

—No es que me queje —Ella no pudo evitar reírse—, pero empiezo a pensar que me está usted siguiendo...

—Oh, no, no, de verdad que no —intentó explicar ella, muy avergonzada de repente.

—Es broma —aclaró él, visiblemente divertido—. En fin, me sabe mal esto de cruzármela tanto y no saber nada de usted... ¿le gusta el teatro?

—¿El teatro?

—Sí. Tengo dos entradas para el teatro y... no sé a quién invitar. Mis amigos no pueden... ¿Le gustaría?

—Pues...

—¿Tiene algo que hacer el viernes a las nueve?

—Creo que no, pero...

—Fantástico. ¿Dónde paso a recogerla?

—Eh, eh, ah, eh...

—¿Le parece que quedemos aquí?

—Um...

—Estupendo. Nos vemos a las nueve menos cuarto junto a esta... esta farola.

Ni supo, ni pudo, ni —para qué engañarse— quiso decir que no. La primera cita fue bonita, como lo fueron la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta y todas las demás. El noviazgo fue sencillo, bonito y efímero porque al cabo de un año y medio fijaron la fecha de la boda, a pesar todas las pegas del señor y la señora Prince que no veían el enlace con buenos ojos. Eileen hizo oídos sordos porque Tobias era el único que había manifestado interés por ella en toda su vida y ella, podía ser muchas cosas, pero no dejaba pasar las oportunidades que se le ponían por delante, ni aunque vistieran traje de chaqueta y corbata. No si esas oportunidades hacían que se sintiera tan feliz, tan preferida.

En realidad, el auténtico problema llegó cuando Tobias se quedó sin sus efectos personales, maletín incluido; al poco de quedarse ella embarazada, a él lo despidieron. Con el apoyo de Eileen, buscó empleo como abogado desesperadamente hasta que, cansado de que el único sueldo que llegara a casa fuera el de su mujer, aceptó un puesto de barrendero en Surrey poco después de nacer Severus. Ya para entonces se había germinado en Tobias la semilla del rencor y es que, si Eileen era una bruja... ¿por qué no lo había ayudado con su magia y lo había dejado sufrir? Herido en su orgullo, le prohibió terminantemente que siguiera haciendo carrera en la elaboración de pociones con la escusa que le brindaba la llegada de Severus a la casa en la calle de la Hilandera. Ella accedió, sumisa, pero como él seguía insatisfecho, no tardó mucho en darse a la bebida y entonces...

Eileen se lleva la mano a la mejilla y enseguida la retira porque le duele el moratón de ayer. Está cocinando aunque no tiene apetito. Severus tiene cuatro años y el pelo sucio. Está jugando a su vera con unas piedras que ha recogido en el patio, enfundado en un abrigo que le queda grande. Hace un frío espantoso porque no tienen para pagar la calefacción y Tobias no le deja emplear la magia...

Escucha un portazo. Pasos en el vestíbulo. Eileen tiembla e intenta remover la cacerola más rápido. Sin embargo, él llega antes de que ella termine y grita. Todo él huele a ginebra y su voz resuena entre las cuatro paredes reclamando la cena. Severus se encoje, aterrorizado. «No ha sido siempre así», quisiera decir Eileen, pero no le sale la voz porque ella también está asustada: ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a poner la mesa... Tobias se impacienta y su voz trona en la diminuta cocina una vez más. Se acerca a ella, levanta el brazo y le pega una bofetada. Y otra. Ella llora, se cae al suelo. Él le da un puntapié.

La luz se paga y se enciende una y otra vez y Tobias mira al techo, sorprendido. Distingue la magia cuando la ve, pero Eileen no tiene su varita; él la rompió. Entonces... ¿qué? Sus ojos buscan al causante y, apoyado en la pared y encuentra a Severus. «Él también —piensa—. Él también se cree mejor que yo». Tobias se encoleriza y va a por él, tambaleándose, al tiempo que se quita el cinturón con torpeza. Va a darle un escarmiento. Eileen chilla, ruega y suplica, pero no se mueve, no se interpone, no corre a salvar a su niño de la hebilla del cinturón porque sabe que no le valdrá de nada. No es la primera vez y no será la última... La bruja cierra los ojos y se dice así misma que pasará pronto. Sin embargo, también tiene que taparse los oídos cuando Severus aúlla de dolor.

Han pasado dos horas y Eileen intenta besar a Sev en la frente antes de acostarlo, pero él no quiere y se esconde debajo de las sábanas amarillentas para evitarlo. Ha conseguido lavar la sangre y curarle las heridas con agua oxigenada, pero él no va a dejar que ella le toque más de lo necesario. Está enfadado.

Eileen sale de la habitación y sube a su dormitorio donde le espera Tobias, con la cabeza oculta entre las manos, sollozante, arrepentido. Eileen se sienta junto a él, escucha sus «perdón» y sus «te quiero», como cada noche y como cada noche, decide creerle. Le abraza, le dice que todo va a salir bien, que no pasa nada. Él cierra los ojos y descansa entre sus brazos y ella le besa en la cabeza. Después, él busca sus labios y los botones de su camisa y ella se deja hacer porque es lo único que da sentido a someterse a la tortura.

Recibir golpes es la manera que Eileen tiene de amar, se redime por no ser suficiente para él y busca con ello las caricias y el perdón al final del día.

Eileen no es estúpida. Nadie más podría quererla ni de esa, ni de ninguna otra manera.


	3. Por egoísmo

**III.**

**Por egoísmo**

_Noto que los días se suceden casi con violencia. Veo la luz cambiar de pronto; los colores se escinden; las imágenes se transforman y solo yo permanezco inmutable, minúscula, de pie en medio del vacío que lo es todo y no es nada. ¡No puedo respirar! Protesto, grito, lloro, exploto. Y cuando pasa todo, aún me cuesta abrir los ojos entre los cálidos brazos de mi hermano._

—Estás bien, todo está bien, preciosa, todo está bien —repetía insistentemente Aberforth sin deshacer su abrazo.

Albus suspiró, aburrido. El ataque no había sido muy fuerte esta vez y Ab había sabido controlarlo, así que no había ido a más; solo queda una mancha negra en el techo de la que podrían librarse con una sencilla floritura de la varita. «Hecho», pensó mientras daba la espalda a sus hermanos pequeños con una mueca de hastío en la boca, pero sonrió al recordar que había quedado con Gellert. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba escapar de aquella casa cuanto antes.

—Siempre se desentiende —susurró Aberforth con el ceño fruncido, sin poder disimular la rabia.

_Rabia. Rencor. Resentimiento._

Ariana se contrajo y Ab se mordió un labio, preocupado y se olvidó de Albus por el momento. En vez de eso, sonrió a su hermana y, apartándose un poco para mirarla de frente, le propone:

—Vamos a dar de comer a _Goatty_, ¿quieres? Le gusta mucho que le acaricies la cabeza.

Ariana se relajó un poco y él pudo darle la mano. La mano de Ariana estaba fría porque había dejado salir demasiada magia fuera de sí, pero era primavera y la temperatura ambiente era perfecta para dar un paso bajo el sol. Seguro que eso la animaría después de dar de comer a las cabras.

—_Goaty_ —balbuceó Ariana y él supo interpretarla perfectamente, como si hubiera escuchado la frase que ella habría dicho de haber podido.

Los dos echan a andar y se dirigen al establo que colindaba con la casa de los Dumbledore. A Aberforth lo embargó una extraña sensación de dicha, de plenitud, como siempre que compartía ratos a solas con Ariana, que, desde la llegada del rubiales idiota a casa de la vecina, se habían triplicado. Ya no tenía que soportar tanto al imbécil de Albus con cara de vinagre cada vez que cuidaba de Ariana, por lo menos... Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Ariana miraba hacia atrás y que a sus ojos asomaba una tristeza infinita.

_Me gusta mucho que Aberforth me trence el pelo por las mañanas, que me acaricie y me hable con cariño, pero echo de menos a mi madre. A lo mejor ya no me quiere. A lo mejor se ha cansado de cuidarme y, por eso, no regresa de su viaje al cielo. También Albus está cansándose de mí, como mamá. Me doy cuenta. Cada vez viene menos conmigo. ¿Y si Aberforth deja de quererme también? ¿Y si me quedo sola? Completamente sola..._

—¿Por qué llora Ariana? —preguntó Albus, con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo, de pronto, en tensión. Acababa de entrar por la puerta acompañado de su amigo Gellert, que miraba a la niña con extrañeza.

—No lo sé —contestó Aberforth, angustiado, acariciando la mano de su hermana en un sofá—. Lleva así horas. Llorando en silencio. Está triste. No sé por qué. No sé qué hacer.

Albus bufó. Maldición. Él era el mayor. Él era el responsable, el que se suponía que tiene que hacerse cargo de su hermana en realidad, pero no entendía qué le pasa a Ariana, ni la entendía a ella ni a Aberforth y tenía otras muchas cosas importantes en las que pensar. Como las Reliquias por ejemplo. O Gellert. ¿No podían tener ni un momento para ellos en los que la enfermedad de Ariana no se inmiscuyera?

—He decidido ir con Gellert en busca de las reliquias, Aberforth.

—¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?!

—Desgastas tu inteligencia con este mentecato botarate, Albus —desdeñó Gellert.

—¿A ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, imbécil? —replicó Aberforth.

Gellert sacó su varita y Ariana se estrujó contra la pared.

_Miedo. No es el de ellos; sino el mío, pero ahora es todo lo que siento. Miedo. Ellos siguen hablando y se gritan y siento cómo, poco a poco, todo se llena de magia. El ambiente se carga y me pongo muy, muy nerviosa. Sus peleas. Las voces, la magia. Quiero que acabe. Quiero que acabe. Quiero que acabe. Miro a Aberforth: «por favor, que pare». Y hay una luz verde y un grito de terror..._


End file.
